Ben 10 Transformers
by Storyteller222
Summary: When strange things happen in Bellwood, 12-year-old Jade Witwicky sees it as the Decepticons searching for her. When she meets Ben and his group one day and a Decepticon attacks them an adventure will ensure.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Okay before I start this story isn't mine or any of the characters. Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action, Transformers belong to Hasbro and anything else belongs to Xelku9 on devianART. I have asked her permission to post this story and he gave it, so enjoy and remember all the credit for this story goes to Xelku9. (And if you don't like the title complain to her not me, the is her story)**_

_**Ben 10 Transformers**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A violent storm was over Lake Michigan, and in the middle of it, a fishing boat was struggling to get the fishermen back to shore. "Mayday. Mayday. This is fishing boat Isabella, we're caught in the storm," the captain was talking into the radio while steering the boat, "Our last bearing was forty-three degrees north, eighty-seven degrees..." The captain dropped the radio at the sight of a meteor falling into the water.

"Isabella, what is your current position?"  
>The captain picks up the radio and says, "I don't know exactly! Off the coast somewhere, near Bellwood! Wait..." The captain looks ahead and sees the shadow of a rock formation. "I think I see the shoreline!" The whole crew cheers as the captain steers towards the rock with a smile on his face. Suddenly, the rock formation moves and reveals two red lights looking like eyes on a face. The captain's smile faded and his eyes grew wide as the boat continued to go forward.<p>

The small boat crashed into the object and the captain was launched through the glass and onto the deck. He looks up at the figure as the red eyes looked back. As lighting stroke, the flashes revealed the objects silhouette as a giant robot. Everyone on the boat could hear a series of metal-like moans and groans coming from the massive android. Then a strong wave crashed over the boat and the crew was washed up into the lake. As everyone slowly drifted to shore, the saw the robot walking away towards land, disappearing into the forest.

The next day, 12-year-old Jade was riding her bicycle to the town's local diner. When she finally arrived, she locked up her bike, walked in and scanned the area.

"Hey Jade, over here." Jade's roommate, Kevin Levin, was sitting at a table with his friends, Ben and Gwen Tennyson. Kevin didn't have any relatives in Bellwood, so he had to rent a room. Jade walked over to their table and sat down next to Kevin.

"So, who's your little friend," Gwen asked her rude boyfriend. She couldn't help but notice how pretty Jade's yellow-green eyes were, and her long white hair seemed to be very soft.

"What? Oh, this is Jade Witwicky. She's the granddaughter of the folks who let me rent their room."

"Witwicky?" Ben remembered that name from an old news article. "Isn't that the name of the family that took the first shuttle to Mars?"

"Yeah, that's me. I'll have a medium chocolate milkshake," said Jade, passing her menu to the waiter.

In the booth next to them, a man was franticly saying, "I'm telling you, it fell from outer space!" Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Jade listened closely as the man continued his story. "It even destroyed our fishing boat!"

"What did?"

"I'm not quite sure, but it was large, it had glowing red eyes, and it was heading towards land. Maybe it was some kind of space ship, or a robot. Yes, that's what it is. It was a giant alien robot!" Jade's eyes grew wide when she heard the words "alien robot". "Sent by aliens from another planet to..."

"Another planet? Knowing you, Fred, I'd say it was either Budweiser or Amber Bock!" Everyone in the booth started laughing at the man's story, implying that he was drunk.

"Hey," shouted Kevin, "I saw it too." The guys in the booth stared at him.

"I rest my case." The men still continued to laugh in disbelief.

"You didn't really see it, did you, Kevin," asked Jade.

"Na, I was just making that guy feel better, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Jade took a big slurp out of her chocolate milkshake, trying to stay off the 'alien robot' subject.

Later on that day, back at the Witwicky house Jade was inside her grandfather's storage barn sitting in a moon-chair. In her lap was a blue and yellow laptop computer, and in front of her were three vehicles: a lime-green motorcycle, a red four-wheeler, and a bright-blue moped. In her hand, there was a large disk-like object that was wrapped in cloth. She slowly removed the wrapping. Inside the cloth was a Plumbers badge given to her by her parents. She stared at the badge for a long time, and then a tear rolled down her cheek. "Mom, Dad, I miss you."

A few hours later, Jade looked at the clock. Its hands read 11:47 pm. She put the Plumbers badge in her pocket, looked at the four-wheeler and said, "Grinder, it's time." The four-wheeler's engine then clicked on all by itself.

Back inside the house, Kevin was woken-up by the sound of the engine. "Who could be up at this hour?" He looked out the window and saw Jade on the red four-wheeler, riding into the forest trails. Kevin ran outside and climbed into his car. He flipped a switch and the glass became night vision windows (Kevin had upgraded his Camaro using spare parts of alien tech). "Sorry to spy on you Jade, old habits are hard to break." He then followed her on the trails, staying far enough to make sure she didn't notice that he was stalking her.

Kevin followed her to an abandoned space observatory. The exterior of the run-down building was covered with vines. "What could she be doing here," Kevin wondered. He quietly walked into the building. Inside, Jade was sitting at a desk facing over a dozen computer screens, each one a different size. The chair she was sitting in had two keyboards positioned close to the armrests. Next to the computer screens were radio transmitters, a scanner/printer, and cables running into the walls.

"Alright little star, show me where you are." Jade typed in something on one of the keyboards, and one of the screens showed three cursors going across a star chart. She kept typing until the cursors were positioned in the shape of a triangle. Then (where the telescope should have been) a large gyro-device with three Dish Network satellite dishes began to turn. The dishes positioned themselves to the stars that were selected on the star chart. Jade put on a pair of headphones with an attached microphone, and then she turned her attention to a different computer screen.

"Big-Bot, this is Earth-Angel, come in," Jade said into the microphone, "Big-Bot, do you read me?" Moments later, a strange sound began to echo throughout the observatory. The eerie noise was unlike anything Kevin had ever heard.

"Copy that Big-Bot. I'm reading you soft and clear." Kevin then realized that the eerie sound was some kind of alien signal that Jade's satellites were picking up. "Things aren't looking so good down here on Earth. I think the Decepticons know it's here."

The signal replies back.

"I agree, how soon can you guys get here?"

Signal replies.

"Two days! Are you sure you can't get here sooner?"

Signal replies.

"Alright. Two days it is then. I'll send you the location of where I am on Earth. We'll meet in the desert outside of Bellwood. In the meantime, me and the others will be ready." Kevin knew that Jade wasn't the only one involved in this alien operation when she said "me and the others". Kevin wanted to force the information out of her; but, since he was trying to turn over a new leaf, he decided to talk to Ben and Gwen about this (plus Jade was too innocent looking to pound).

Later on that day, back at the Witwicky house Jade was inside her grandfather's storage barn sitting in a moon-chair. In her lap was a blue and yellow laptop computer, and in front of her were three vehicles: a lime-green motorcycle, a red four-wheeler, and a bright-blue moped. In her hand, there was a large disk-like object that was wrapped in cloth. She slowly removed the wrapping. Inside the cloth was a Plumbers badge given to her by her parents. She stared at the badge for a long time, and then a tear rolled down her cheek. "Mom, Dad, I miss you."

A few hours later, Jade looked at the clock. Its hands read 11:47 pm. She put the Plumbers badge Meanwhile, back in town, something broke into the national history museum. Inside the Jurassic Creatures exhibit, the figure was hiding from the night guards. The figure was a seven-foot tall, human-shaped robot with complex alien-like armor. The robot spotted a fake velociraptor posed in a fighting position showing its teeth and claws. "What an interesting Earth predator," the robot thought as it scanned the extinct reptile.

Later on that day, back at the Witwicky house Jade was inside her grandfather's storage barn sitting in a moon-chair. In her lap was a blue and yellow laptop computer, and in front of her were three vehicles: a lime-green motorcycle, a red four-wheeler, and a bright-blue moped. In her hand, there was a large disk-like object that was wrapped in cloth. She slowly removed the wrapping. Inside the cloth was a Plumbers badge given to her by her parents. She stared at the badge for a long time, and then a tear rolled down her cheek. "Mom, Dad, I miss you."

A few hours later, Jade looked at the clock. Its hands read 11:47 pm. She put the Plumbers badge Meanwhile, back in town, something broke into the national history museum. Inside the Jurassic Creatures exhibit, the figure was hiding from the night guards. The figure was a seven-foot tall, human-shaped robot with complex alien-like armor. The robot spotted a fake velociraptor posed in a fighting position showing its teeth and claws. "What an interesting Earth predator," the robot thought as it scanned the extinct reptile.

Meanwhile, back in town, something broke into the national history museum. Inside the Jurassic Creatures exhibit, the figure was hiding from the night guards. The figure was a seven-foot tall, human-shaped robot with complex alien-like armor. The robot spotted a fake velociraptor posed in a fighting position showing its teeth and claws. "What an interesting Earth predator," the robot thought as it scanned the extinct reptile.

"Hey you, don't move!" One of the night guards had discovered the robot. The exhibit was too dark for the man to tell that the figure was mechanical. The robot started to run towards the man. "I said freeze mis-."

While it was running, the robot's form began to change. When it came into the light, it looked like a black and red mechanical velociraptor. "What in the..." It then jumped over the night guard and went straight through the window. Bits and pieces of glass fell all over the landscaping of the museum. The guard looked out of what was left of the window for the creature, but it was gone.

_**AN: Well that was the first chapter in this story, I would love to thank Xelku9 for allowing me to post his story. So please review so I can tell her if you like it or not.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**__** Okay before I start this chapter I would like to **__**thank **__**ixbloomie97, Mazamba, spardabrothers for subscribing to the story but could you three review? Now for the disclaimer check the first chapter.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Then she said that she and the others will be ready." In Gwen's room, Kevin was telling Ben and Gwen what he saw last night.

Gwen looked at him with slight disbelief. "Are you sure she wasn't talking to her friends?"

"Jade doesn't have any school friends, and the signal she was receiving was definitely alien."

"DNAliens maybe," Ben asked

"Not unless they've decided to use Earth technology instead of theirs."

"Good point."

"Well before we start a planetary war, let's get some answers," Gwen suggested. She then booted up her computer, pulled out her Plumbers badge and plugged it into the computer.

"What are you doing exactly?"

"Grandpa Max said that the Plumbers could access anyone's personal files to see who would be well qualified to join. So, if I hooked up a Plumbers badge to my computer..."

"Then we could get more info on Jade," finished Ben.

"Exactly!" Gwen opened up the Plumbers universal database. "How do you spell Witwicky?"

"W-I-T-W-I-C-K-Y," said Kevin. Gwen typed in 'Jade Witwicky' and a profile of Jade appeared on the screen. Gwen scrolled down the page, looking for anything suspicious. She then stopped at Jade's health records.

"That's odd."

"What's odd?"

"According to this Jade's hair color was brown four years ago." Gwen pointed to records at age eight to age nine. "Plus, an unknown substance was found in her blood a few days before she went to Mars."

"Does it say what the substance was," Ben asked.

"Some sort of crystal molecule that somehow merged itself with the strands in her DNA."

"Think that's the reason why her hair went albino," asked Kevin.

"It's possible." Gwen was puzzled on how a crystal substance could combine with human blood.

"See if you can find anything on her parents," said Ben. Gwen clicked on a link that leaded to the profiles of Jade's parents.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"It says here that Jade's parents were both Plumbers!" Ben and Kevin both said "What" at the same time. The two boys glanced at each other, and then Ben said, "Are you sure?"

Gwen read the profile out loud. "Daniel and Samantha Witwicky were the head Plumbers in an area that studies and analyzes alien technology."

"That would explain why Jade is extremely good with computers and machines." Kevin sometimes saw Jade tinkering with complex machines and devices that seemed way too advanced for her level.

"It also explains why they were selected for that Mars mission," said Ben.

"But this doesn't exactly prove that she's on our side. Remember Mike Morning Star?"

"I try not to." Gwen shuddered at the memory of what it felt like when Mike was slowly draining the energy out of her body.

Ben was looking at the computer with confusion. "But it doesn't say whether or not Jade's parents are still alive. I wonder why."

* * *

><p>At the NASA space station in Florida, all was peaceful until an alarm sounded and then the building went into complete lockdown. Outside the fence, a dark-red truck and a Harley Davidson motorcycle were parked next to the opening of a water pipe. Climbing out of the large pipe was a four-foot-tall skeleton-like robot. A teenage-like voice coming from the motorcycle said, "Took you long enough! How hard could it be to steal files from a primitive planet like this?"<p>

"Stupid meat-sacs tried to shoot me," said the Robot, jumping out of the pipe hole.

"Never mind that Screw, did you find what we were looking for?" Another voice was coming from the truck.

"Yes! Yes! Screw found way to quick-find Allspark!" Screw climbed into the truck and plugged a flash drive into a car slot. An image of a computer screen appeared on the inside of the windshield. "Screw remember eye-seeing these humans four solar cycles ago back on red planet." Files of the Witwicky family were on the screen. "Witwicky offspring still alive, she have shard-piece of Allspark! We quick-drive to Bellwood NOW!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kevin was trying his best to stay awake, waiting to see if Jade would go to that space observatory again. In her bed, Jade was tossing and turning from a dream she was having. In her dream, she found herself in her lime-green PJ's standing in the middle of Time Square, New York city. Actually it wasn't just New York City; it was a combination of many different cities from around the world. Not a single person could be found. Rows and rows of cars stood motionlessly in the streets, and hundreds of electronic devices and appliances were scattered on the sidewalks. Jade yelled out, "Hello! Anybody here?" There was no response, not even an echo. Suddenly the sky was filled with gray clouds and all the machines, cars, and buildings went haywire! Car horns honked, headlights flashed, and random lights in the buildings went on and off! In the gray colored sky, a black object resembling a giant upside-down flower bud came through the clouds. There was a loud crack of thunder and the giant flower bud fully bloomed in one second, then it disappeared.<p>

What emerged from the flower was a dragon completely cloaked by a dark-purple shadow. The dragon fell to the streets, and then it flew right over Jade's head and landed on the roof of a building. Jade could see the dragons four burning-red eyes glaring right at her. The dragon opened its mouth and said, "Rise Decepticons! Wake up and do my biding!" All the cars and devices in the city were then covered by dark-purple shadows and then they began to change into monsters. Jade ran away as fast as she could, but every machine she passed turned into a horrible monster. "No one can save you now fleshling." The dragons voice echoed through the entire city. Then the dragon grabbed Jade in its claws and flew above the city. "What's about to happen here is inevitable." The dragon dropped Jade into a dark void that seemed to have no end. As she continued to fall, Jade began to feel like she was slowly falling underwater. Inside her head, a southing voice said, "Do not be frightened young one. What you saw was only a glimpse of what will happen if the Decepticons acquire the Allspark."

"Who- who are you?"

"I have been known by many names, but you can call me Amun."

Jade was then woken up by the sound of her stereo playing the first track of her WALL-E CD. "Amun," she murmured. She looked out the window as the sun slowly began to rise into the sky.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the kitchen, the TV was tuned onto the news channel. "Two nights ago a break-in occurred at the Bellwood National History museum. Although nothing was taken from the museum, one of the night guards claims that the culprit was a mechanical dinosaur. Coming up, NASA has just reported its first break-in in years."<p>

Jade's grandfather, John Witwicky, turned the TV off and said, "Mechanical dinosaurs, someone breaking into NASA; what is this world coming to?"

"Oh John, you shouldn't believe everything you here on the news," said Jade's grandmother, Sue Witwicky.

"She's right Mr. Witwicky." Kevin took a bite out of an apple and sat down at the table. "They probably made that stuff up just to make people watch them."

"Morning Grandma. Morning Grandpa. Morning Kevin." Jade walked into the room and fixed herself a glass of milk.

"Are you alright sweetie," asked her grandma, "You were making strange noises in your room last night."

"Bad dream."

"By the way, can you see me after school at Mr. Smoothie," asked Kevin.

"Why?"

"Me, Ben and Gwen want to talk to you, that's all."

"Alright. I'll meet you guys after school."

* * *

><p>After school at Mr. Smoothie, Ben, Gwen and Kevin were waiting for Jade.<p>

"Hi everybody! I'm here," said Jade.

"Hi Jade," said Gwen while Jade climbed onto the hood of Kevin's car.

"OK, spill it out. You guys didn't invite me here just to hang out."

"You're right," said Ben, "we want you to know that we're all decedents of a secret organization that fights aliens."

Jade laughed and said, "You're kidding me right? Kevin, please tell me he's kidding."

"It's true Jade." Kevin showed her his Plumbers badge. "Their grandfather, my dad, and your parents were all part of this organization."

"The Plumbers," said Jade.

"So you know who they are," said Gwen.

Jade reached into her pocket and flashed out her badge to the others. "My parents told me while we were on Mars. That's where we found..." She was interrupted by a man on a Harley Davidson motorcycle, who drove up next to the group. Jade and Kevin put away their badges and Gwen said, "Do you mind? We're talking here."

"Sorry miss." The man disappeared and the motorcycle changed into an 8-foot robot with three red eyes. "But I've got a bone to pick with her." The robot pointed at Jade.

"What do you want from me, Oil Slick," said Jade.

"The crystal shard!"

Kevin absorbed the pavement into his body and said, "Forget it! You're not taking anything from her!" He charged towards Oil Slick.

"Yes, I am." Oil Slick grabbed Kevin's head and shoved his face into the road. He then hit Ben and Gwen before they could even react. He glared at Jade and said, "Hand over the shard."

"Get away from her!" Out of nowhere, the mechanical black and red velociraptor jumped onto Oil Slick's back.

"Dinobot?" Jade recognized the raptors voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in debt to you, remember?"

"You double agent!" Oil Slick threw Dinobot off his back, and the raptor landed on his feet. "Whose side are you on?"

Dinobot changed into his robot form and said, "Definitely not yours!"

"Jade, what's going on here," Gwen asked.

"GO! Get out of here," yelled Dinobot. He and Oil Slick were throwing their metal fists at each other like they were wrestling.

"I'll explain everything later, right now we've got to get away from this fight," Jade suggested. She and the others climbed into Kevin's car and drove off.

"Hate to leave a good brawl," said Oil Slick, "but I've got a job to do." He then changed back into a motorcycle and went after the green camaro.

"Not while I'm still online!" Dinobot changed into his raptor form and raced after Oil Slick.

_**AN:**__** Well there goes the second chapter of the story I hope you readers enjoyed it and I hope you will review me so that I can get feedback. Till then, this is Storyteller222 signing off see you people later.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**__** Okay before I start this chapter I would like to **__**thank **__**ixbloomie97, Mazamba, spardabrothers for subscribing to the story but could you three review? Now for the disclaimer check the first chapter**_.

_**Chapter 3**_

In the car, Kevin and Jade sat up front while Ben and Gwen sat in the back.

"What were those things," Ben asked

"What are they doing here," Kevin asked

"What did the three-eyed one want," Gwen asked

Jade then asked "In order?" The three heroes unamused, yelled out, "JADE!"

"OK! OK! They're alien robots from another world, they're here because something from their planet is on ours, and I have something close to it."

"Which would be," Ben said

"This." Jade then pulled a necklace out of her shirt. On the end of the necklace was a crystal shard about five inches long. The shard slowly changed from color to color.

"Whoa," said Ben and Gwen.

"I don't understand," said Kevin, "What makes that rock so special?"

"Well, this crystal has the power to-" Suddenly, the shard pointed towards the back window like a magnet was attracting it.

Startled, Gwen asked "What's it doing?"

"I don't know. This usually happens when there's a nearby…" Jade looked out the back window and saw that a dark-red truck was behind them. "Oh great."

"What, what's wrong?"

"We're being followed by another one, and this one's bigger."

"Everyone," said Kevin, "fasten your seat belts! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" He then slammed his foot down on the accelerator and drove into a rundown area of the town. He went left and right; did U-turns, donuts, and other crazy stunts. But no matter what Kevin did, the truck continued to pursue them.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes of reckless driving, Ben looked out the back window and said, "It's gone."<p>

"What," Gwen said.

"It's gone; it's not following us anymore."

"Really?" Jade turned around and saw that the dark-red truck was no longer behind them. "I don't like this." All of a sudden, the truck appeared in front of them, ready to ram into the Camaro.

"Hit the brakes! HITTHEBREAKS! HITTHEBREAAAKKKS," screamed Jade. Kevin slammed on the breaks, but it didn't seem to help. Gwen and Jade both screamed in terror.

As they continued to slide forward, the truck started to reconstruct itself. Kevin did a donut and got the car out of the way before the transforming truck could collide into them.

"Man, that was close," said Kevin.

"Too close," said Gwen. Everyone got out of the car and looked back at the fully transformed truck, named Roadrage. He was now a 16-foot robot. Oil Slick came to the scene and parked next to Roadrage, while Dinobot stopped next to the four humans.

"End of the line, fleshlings," said Roadrage, "Hand over the shard."

"Gwen, big-bang," said Ben. He rolled his eyes towards Roadrage and back to Gwen. Gwen nodded and positioned her arms to her side like she was holding a basketball. A glowing purple orb of energy formed in her hands. She launched the orb towards Roadrage, and then it exploded in front of the robot's face. Everyone clamped their eyes shut and grabbed onto something as the felt the aftermath zooming by. As the smoke cleared away, they saw Roadrage and Oil Slick still standing. Oil Slick laughed and said, "Is that your best shot?"

Surprised, Kevin said, "No way! There isn't a single dent!" Oil Slick climbed onto Roadrage's arm and began transforming into an arm-cannon. Roadrage pointed the arm-cannon at the concert bridge that Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Jade and Dinobot were under.

"My turn." An electric-like ball fired out of the cannon. When it hit the bridge, everything went silent for a second and then. BANG! Red electricity covered the entire bridge and it began to crumble towards the ground. Gwen tried to protect everyone from the rubble, but her shields were too weak from her last attack.

"Ben!"

"Working on it." Ben activated his watch, twisted the dial, and slammed it down. There was a short flash of green, and in Ben's place was a giant dinosaur-like creature that protected the others from the rubble.

"Is everyone OK," said Gwen. Everyone said yes, except for Jade. She had her eyes fixed on the creature that just saved them.

"B-, Ben?"

"I'm Humungousaur now."

"You can be whatever you want, big guy."

"Now to teach this metal-head a lesson!" Humungousaur charged towards Roadrage.

"You're on your own with this one." Oil Slick jumped off of Roadrage's arm and changed back into his robot form. Then Roadrage got tackled by the giant vaxasaurian.

"Dinobot, you go and attack Oil Slick," Jade said.

"With pleasure!" The robotic raptor jumped onto Oil Slick and clamped his jaws on his head. While Roadrage and Humungousaur were in a fist-lock, Screw popped out of Roadrage's back and ran towards Jade. Nobody noticed him until he tried to grab the crystal around Jade's neck.

"Back off, squid face!" Jade yanked the necklace out of Screw's claws.

"It's Screw! Now give me that!" Screw jumped onto Jade, trying to grab the necklace. Suddenly, the skin on Jade's right arm turned silver and flowed into her shirt like rising water, revealing a complex cyborg arm with green-colored armor. Something that looked like a cannon popped out of her mechanical wrist.

"I said back off!" Jade threw Screw to the ground and shot his neck eight times. Screw's body stood up and started walking funny while his detached head was screaming: "Hey, over here! This way! No, no, this way! No, not..." The headless body tripped on a large piece of rubble and fell to the ground. "No, that rock-stone." Jade couldn't help but laugh at how funny it was watching the robot's body trying to find its head. Gwen and Kevin just stared at the mechanical arm while Jade continued to bust a gut.

"Time for me to bulk up!" Humungousaur started to grow larger. As he grew, stegosaurus-like spikes were coming out of his spine, and his scales grew thicker and thicker. Then the vaxasaurian grabbed Roadrage by the legs, spun around a few times and hurled the robot into a brick wall. "If you don't want to end up being scrap metal, I suggest you leave while you're still in one piece!"

Roadrage just scowled and said, "Decepticons retreat!"

"Smell ya later, Geckobot," said Oil Slick, insulting Dinobot.

Screw's body ran towards Roadrage. "Hey! Where you quick-going? Get back here! Oh, for love of the Fallen!" Four crab-like legs popped out of the bottom of Screw's head and he crawled away grumbling. Then the three robots left.

When Humungousaur reverted back to Ben, he noticed the change in Jade's arm.

"Ha-ha, ha, ha, what are you guys looking at?"

"It's green, made out of metal, and in place of your right arm," said Kevin.

"What? Oh this? My real arm got cut off four years a... Dinobot!" Jade rushed to the robotic raptor. He had scratches all over his armor, and his leg was badly damaged. "Your leg!"

"It's nothing. I'll still function." Dinobot tried his hardest to stand up, but the pain in his leg was too much for him.

Ben, Gwen and Kevin came to see what was going on. "Is he going to be alright," said Gwen.

"Don't worry, I'll patch him up."

"Easier said than done, Jade," said Kevin, "Earth doesn't have the technology to..."

"I only need this." Jade grabbed the crystal part of her necklace, placed the tip of it on Dinobot's side, and then it started to glow. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Jade watched as all the dents, scratches, and injuries began to heal rapidly.

Jade picked up the necklace and placed it around her neck as the shards radiant glow faded.

"That's quite the cure." Dinobot stood up looking like he was just built. Ben, Gwen and Kevin's jaws dropped in amazement.

"Can that thing fix cars too?" Kevin's car had obtained heavy damage from the bridge that Roadrage destroyed. Jade smiled and placed the necklace on the hood of the Camaro. Again, the crystal glowed, and the car went from old-and-busted to brand new.

"Nice," said Kevin.

"That crystal just brought the car back to life in just a few seconds," said Gwen.

"It even has that 'New Car' smell," joked Ben. "I can see why those robots would want it so bad.

Out in the distance, the three vehicles from the Witwicky's storage barn were driving themselves. The moped was carrying the blue and yellow laptop.

"Looks like we've got more coming," said Kevin, reaching for the car.

"No, wait!" Jade stopped him before he could absorb the cars metal. "It's okay. They're on our side."

Suddenly, the laptop transformed into a skinny 4-foot robot and leaped towards Jade. "JAAAAAAAADE!" The robot hugged her and said, "You're OK, you're OK, you're OK!"

Looking embarrassed, but not blushing, Jade smiled and said, "Sparkplug, you're embarrassing us."

"I am? Oh, I'm sorry." Sparkplug let go of his best friend; but then Jade grabbed him and hugged the short bot back.

"I'm just kidding, you little Autobot!"

The other three vehicles started to change into their robot forms, which were five to six feet tall. The green one, Thrust, said, "Jade, are you alright? What happened?"

"We were ambushed by three Decepticons."

"And the Allspark shard," asked the red one.

"Don't worry Grindor. I have it right here with me."

"You wanna tell us what's going on now," said Gwen.

Jade was about to say something, but the moped robot stopped her and said, "I think you should wait for Optimus to explain it to them. Him and the others have just past the Moon's orbital path."

"Really? Well, where are they?"

"Over there!" Sparkplug pointed toward the night sky.

"What are we supposed to be looking for," asked Ben.

"Keep watching," Jade said.

As everyone continued to watch, they noticed that six stars were slowly getting larger. Gwen grabbed Kevin's hand. Then flashes in the sky were followed by several sonic booms, and the six stars/meteors zoomed by the group.

Miles away from the young alien fighters, the six meteor-like objects crashed down into the earth. Each one in a different location. The meteors reconstructed themselves into giant robots and then they left their landing sites; each one scanned a different Earth vehicle.

* * *

><p>Out in the desert, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Jade, and the other robots waited. In the distance, they saw eight vehicles coming towards them: a blue semi-car with a red flames pattern; three different shaded magenta colored motorcycles; a yellow 2009 Camaro with a black stripe on the driver's side; a green S.W.A.T. truck; a metallic red Hummer; and a strange orange colored hover-cycle. When the group of vehicles was close enough, they began to change into their robot forms. While the others changed from their single vehicle modes, the three motorcycles merged into one robot.<p>

Jade walked up to the robots and said, "Good to see you guys again."

The semi-car robot scoped up Jade in his hand and brought her to his face. "It's good to see you too, Jade." Jade hugged the robot's face.

One of the other robots looked at Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. "And who are they," said the robot. Its voice sounded like a females.

"Oh, right. This is Ben, Gwen, and Kevin," Jade said as the robot placed her back down. "They're Plumbers too."

"My name is Optimus Prime," said the semi-car robot, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"Atom-nus robotic..." Ben tried to repeat what Prime said.

"You can just call them Autobots for short," Jade said.

"Autobots, that's easy to remember," said Ben.

"Wud up?" The yellow Camaro robot started to break-dance on the desert landscape.

"One of our junior team members," said Prime, "Designation Bumblebee."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it!" Bumblebee sat on a rock with one of his legs resting on another rock and his arms crossed over his chest-plate.

"How'd you learn to talk like that," asked Gwen.

"Well." The 6-foot hover-cycle robot walked up to the four humans and said, "We acquired the knowledge to speak your planets many dialects through your planet-wide digital library of information." The three teens just looked at him confused. "Ahem. In other words, we've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web," said the robot, remembering that not many humans had such a wide vocabulary as he did.

Optimus continued his introductions. "Bumblebee's partner, Bulkhead." Bulkhead, the S.W.A.T. truck robot, had a form that was extremely muscular, yet obese at the same time.

"Hi there," said Bulkhead. His voice sounded much nicer than what was expected.

"My first lieutenant, Arcee." Arcee, the robot made up of three motorcycles, had a body that appeared to be have a female shape.

"Our science officer, Perceptor." Perceptor, the hover-cycle robot with a wide vocabulary, was skinnier than the other Autobots. His eyes were large, and his head resembled a giant brain. Coming out of his head were strange appendages that made him look like he was wearing glasses.

Perceptor's face made a gesture that looked like he was sniffing the air. "Hmm, the muscular boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female," said Perceptor. Gwen and Kevin just looked at each other, embarrassed.

"My communications officer, Blaster."

"That's me," said Blaster, the Hummer robot. His chest-plate opened up and small robots, that were similar to Sparkplug, climbed out and examined the humans.

"You've already met Jade's guardians: Grindor, Thrust, and Sureshock," said Optimus, "and her friends: Sparkplug and Dinobot."

The three teens looked at the giant robots with amazement. Then Gwen said, "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what," said Kevin. Perceptor pressed a button that was located on the side of his head. Then his large eyes glowed and projected holographic scenery of what looked like an alien city. Odd-shaped towers rose out of the ground and branched out like trees.

"Our planet Cybertron," said Optimus Prime, "was once peaceful and just, thanks to the Allspark, which gave us life. But soon, we were betrayed by Megatron, who wanted to use the Allspark's power for evil purposes." A huge and intimidating robot, with dragon wings on its back, appeared in front of them. Ben, Gwen and Kevin assumed that it was Megatron. Then other frightening robots appeared behind Megatron. "Soon others who modified themselves for pure combat began to join him, and thus the Decepticons were born. Our war was consuming the planet, so we launched the Allspark into the far reaches of space in order to keep it away from the Decepticons."

"Well, since you're here," said Gwen, "I'm guessing the Allspark landed on Earth."

"That is correct," said Perceptor, "we realized that when we met Jade and her parents four years ago on a planet you call Mars."

"That is where we discovered a shard of the Allspark, which is now in Jade's possession," said Optimus.

"Guys," Jade said, "we might need your help. If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they'll use its power to transform Earth's machines and…"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'transform'," asked Ben.

"Well, does anyone have any electronic devices?"

"I've got a phone, but it's no good. You can't get a signal anywhere," said Kevin.

"Not going to be a problem." Kevin handed the old phone to Jade. She placed it on the ground, and inserted the tip of her crystal into a slot that was used to charge the portable phone.

The crystal glowed brighter and brighter as Jade held it to the phone much longer than she did with Kevin's car. There was a big flash of light and the phone was covered in electric sparks. Something that sounded like motors turning came from the device as it bounced across the ground. Then the phone transformed into a bug-like robot and jumped towards Gwen with its jaws ready to bite her leg off. Luckily, Jade shot it with her retracting cannon before it could bite Gwen's leg.

"Okay, what just happened," asked Gwen.

"The Allspark, and this shard, can bring any kind of technology to life," Jade said.

"Any kind of technology," said Kevin.

"Yeah, and since this is what it can do to a regular cell phone, imagine what it could do to everything else."

"Like an aircraft carrier," said Ben.

"Yes," said Arcee, "and by using this power, the Decepticons will build a new army out of Earth's machines."

"And the human race will either be enslaved, or extinguished," said Prime.

"So, will you help us," Jade asked.  
>Gwen and Kevin looked at Ben as if the decision was up to him. He thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, if you guys are goanna stay here, then you'll need a place to live."<p>

Perceptor looked at the stars and said, "Our ship is currently in your planets orbit, but I assume it would be safer if we transported our equipment to a more concealed location."

"There's a large storage room underneath the space observatory big enough for all you guys." Jade said

"Well then, what are we waiting for," Gwen said, "Let's get you guys moved in."

_**AN:**__** Well there goes the third chapter of the story I hope you readers enjoyed it and I hope you will review me so that I can get feedback. Till then, this is Storyteller222 signing off see you people later.**_


End file.
